


remember what you told me

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [7]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, If Obliquely, Kurt is remarkably blase, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember what you told me

Warren woke up to a headache, which wasn't, y'know, _unusual_ , exactly.

But then he noticed the warm, fuzzy lump curled against his side, and a cold metal ring on his own left hand.

Well _fuck._

_Who the hell had he married?_

He stretched a little, shifting Kurt a little further away from his wings.  They weren't _really_  sharp right now, but really.

He couldn't be too careful.

"... _Engel?_ " 

"Yeah, Kurt?"

" _Mein Kopf tut weh_ ," Kurt was whining, just a little, but it was kind of endearing.

That was when Warren noticed the chain hung around Kurt's neck, and what looked like a wedding band on the chain.

_Fuck._

The memories of the night before came flooding back.

"You drank too much, elf," Warren muttered.

Kurt sighed and switched into English as well.  "I think I did."  His hand came up to touch the necklace, and the ring on it.  He made a quiet, humming noise.  "So that wasn't a dream."

"...You're not freaking out?"

"Well, no," Kurt said, shrugging.  "You asked me to marry you, and now we are married."

Warren couldn't help it, he laughed.  "Oh, well, then, that's fine, I'm sure."

"Yes, yes it is."  Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek.  "As long as that's how you want it, Engel.  We're have not, ah, consummated anything, so we can get it annulled if you wish."

Warren pulled him in for a proper kiss.  "No, I like this.  I -- I like the idea of being married to you."

And there they are, wrapped up in the sheets of the honeymoon sweet, kissing.

It's a good way to wake up.


End file.
